


Oumota + Green Bois

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bondage, Bottom Momota Kaito, Breaking and Entering, Cock Piercing, Consensual, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, More Aftercare, More and More Aftercare, Multi, Open Relationships, Oumota Day, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stalking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Amami Rantaro, Top Gonta Gokuhara, Top Oma Kokichi, Top Shinguji Korekiyo, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Momota Kaito, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: [Written by Bullet Points, like an Imagine][Written in a Discord and for a Friend](Trans) Oumota welcoming Gonta, Amami, and Shinguuji into their bed, and hopefully winning them over a bit.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Gonta Gokuhara/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Oumota × Gonta

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters can be read as if individually seperated by universe. Or can be one whole series. It's up to you! 
> 
> ALL CHAPTERS ARE TAGGED AND INDIVIDUALLY WARNED SO READ BEFORE CONTINUING.
> 
> 🔞 Do not read if under countries age of consent or are here to ship/kink hate, leave now. 🔞

> **Kinks:** _**Dom Kokichi & Dom Gonta, Sub Kaito | Size Kink** **& Voyeurism**_
> 
> **Trans Warnings:** **_Ouma and Kaito don't have bottom surgery, top surgery is left ambiguous (dick/cock used for their genitals)_**

▶ Gonta knew of his classmate's relationship far before... the question. It was almost an unspoken rule in class what Ouma and Kaito were, and even Miu spared the two of her vulgar asks about them wanting her. She still made fun of them with gay jokes though. But Gonta didn't know how he was going to explain... this... Well, it all started:

▶ "Gonta, you know how sex works, right?" From Kokichi while he's studying math for their next test.

▶ A bit of a startling question, but Gonta's used to it. People infantize him often and he'll never pass up an opportunity to remind others he actually does know this kinda stuff. It's just the advanced programs and technologies he falls behind on.

▶ Kokichi blinks. "You know what... this could work..."

▶ "What will work, Kokichi? And with the sudden question?"

▶ "Because I want you to join me and Momota for sex, he and I have both been thinking about you lately..."

▶ And oh boy was that an hour or two long talk that left Gonta both embarrassed, hard, and with a piece of paper telling him a time and place with a phone number.

▶ And that phone number was Momota's personal number, and after awkward fumblings, Momota admits he knows Gonta agreed to the night with them and actively welcomes him into their bed. 

▶ Gonta walks home stiffly.

▶ When the day comes, Gonta gets a text from Momota's number. It's a picture of Ouma standing above Kaito on a bed in their dorms, and telling him to meet them in Kaito's room.

▶ He's let in happily once he knocks twice. And the obscene sounds of buzzing were what greeted him with Ouma's smiling face. Ouma was without his binder or clothes, but thankfully was in a bathrobe to answer the door and drag him in.

▶ Once Ouma closes and locks the door, Gonta can basically feel himself bathing in the feel of sex. The smell of slick, the heat of the room known from only bodies moving, the deep moans and the buzzing he heard. Momota lays on his back, bare as the day he was born with a vibrating dildo between his legs.

▶ Ouma, proud of what he's seeing in Gonta's reaction, seductively drapes himself across the biggest boy's body, his softer and weaker chest exactly over the growing erection. "Momota's a Size King, those people who like really big sizes and get off on big boy's like you..."

▶ "F-fuck... Don't make it sound... so weird..." Momota whines as he sits up, vibrations still going loudly.

▶ "It's not weird! Right Gonta?" Kokichi teases and Gonta's eyes widen.

▶ All school year, his classmates have made giant versions of everything that can fit in both his own hands and theirs reasonably. They've consoled him for nearly a whole school year that he's normal, and has been shown more kindness and understanding then he has in a long time. And Ouma is... Ouma has had many secret topics with Gonta for this year. He doesn't know why but the boy is easy to confide in... whether he uses it for good or bad is a toss up but...

▶ Yes, one of those topics was sexual. Gonta's partners are few and spare. Maybe only three to his name, four if you count a half-finished blowjob before they were caught by the other parents. And none of them really gave him any... relief. He was too big, too monstrous. They were scared, or only wanted big arm candy.

▶ Ouma broke him out of staring by jumping like a little kid impatiently wanting candy, obscenely with Gonta's half mast against his robed chest. "Are you in? Are you in?"

▶ "Ouma... g-give him time, this is kinda strange to him I think..."

▶ "What about willingly wanting another partner is hard to think about? Fuck you silly, and I get to watch!" Ouma pouts. "And those vibrators gonna end you eventually!"

▶ "Now hold--" Momota is cut off but Gonta.

▶ "I would like to join you, yes."

▶ The deep voice made both boys tremble, and Gonta filled with pride at it. Momota sank back into the bed and Ouma skipped to a swivel chair next to them. He sat down and started to undo his robe, showing over supple skin and sweet arousal already pooling between his legs.

▶ Ouma smirked, leaned on one arm and said, "Then go ahead. Momota's ready for you, he's all ready for you!"

▶ And this led to Gonta fingering Momota to the sounds of Ouma pleasing himself in the same fashion, giving them instructions... and finally lowering Momota to sink onto him while they both blissfully moaned and gasped.

▶ Momota was out of it, his large pecs bouncing and obscenely casting over his blissed out face, were doing Gonta in. Gonta was thrusting deep, going with no condom, as Momota wrapped his legs around the other man's waist. The cries and weeps of pure ecstasy were doing Gonta in even further, the tight and willing body making him use his strength to go far too fast for any normal person. Momota actually was weeping, clawing at Gonta's shoulders as his world was rocked. 

▶ Ouma was behind them, but Gonta always made sure to cast a glance at their third party. Fingers stroking his dick quickly and swiftly, a dildo resting inside him as well as he watched where his classmates met diligently. He was biting his lip almost predatory like, and smirked that way when Gonta looked. And he'd tease every time. This time, he teased, "His sensitive nipples are looking lonely..."

▶ Which led to Gonta going crazy and lifting up his partner, and taking Momota's heaving left nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. Him toying with the other as it hardened and sent Kaito into a fit.

▶ Not even a few seconds later, the weeping Momota stiffened and was silenced by his orgasm. It made the boy clench and drench Gonta as he hiccuped and gasp for air as it was really punched out of him by each thrust. Gonta held out in his bliss for a few more thrusts before pulling out, spilling across Momota's heaving belly.

▶ The sounds that came to his ear after that were of Ouma pleasuring himself before finally coming to his own orgasm, huffing and heaving about how hot that was. 

▶ With Momota literally unable to move, Ouma drew a bath for the party to take cheerfully for aftercare. A shower would be a hassle with limbless Momota!

▶ In the tub, Gonta lay against one side, holding Momota to his chest in the water as Ouma lay over them and washing off all their bodies. Momota's whines and Ouma's humms and laughs made Gonta feel at peace in the warmth...

▶ And when both naked boys laid across him in Momota's bed, promising to want to do this again, Gonta might have... felt more than a flutter in his chest.


	2. Oumota × Amami

> **Kinks** **:** **_Dom Kokichi & Dom Amami, Sub Kaito | Cock Piercings (Jacob's Ladder), Double Penetration (non-bottom surgery for Trans Male recipient), Strap-On_**
> 
> ** Trans Warnings: _Ouma and Kaito don't have bottom surgery, top surgery is left ambiguous (dick/cock used for their genitals, brief mentions of 'hole' used for Kaito's sex)_**

▶ Some people knew about the relationship between Ouma and Kaito before other's. And a snooping big brother type that lowkey ran on luck to find his discoveries is perfect for sniffing them out. Well, or just walking in on them kissing in the school's greenhouse.

▶ Like I said, lucky. 

▶ And oh boy, was it… some kinda luck that had him in this situation. Amami always hangs out with Kokichi if the smaller boy sticks around long enough and doesn't break anything, so it's not strange to be followed.

▶ But talking to him can lead to many different things. Many, many things. And…

▶ "Amami-chan? Are you a casual type or a serious type about sex?"

▶ Not very subtle 

▶ Amami didn't know how this came on at all, or where they really began. But fuck it, he's here now. And there's not really much Ouma can do with what the truth is

"I'm not seeing anyone, if that's what you mean."

▶ "Thanks for the info! Now..." Kokichi humms in thought, then snaps his fingers at Amami in an epiphany moment. "How would you feel about joining me and Momota for sex? Friday?"

▶ ... What caused him to agree was not really much convincing on Kokichi's part, but mostly that of Momota's (who was called up by Kokichi). Momota welcomed Amami into their bed and told him it was open for him anytime he wanted, and Amami took the offer from the two consenting parties.

▶ He liked Ouma, and Momota was a good classmate and friend to all those around Amami and even to Amami himself when they hung out. So, why not? He needed a break from this busy week anyways.

▶ Friday comes and Amami is a bit tight in his baggy jeans. He might have been sent a text with Momota's exposed pectorals on display while he was vibing with the stoner kids he was a role model to, and may be on his way to Ouma's room already. Nobody will ever know, because he's so chill about it.

▶ And it's Momota that greets him at the door, dressed decently but obviously wearing no undergarments as his nipples show through his white shirt and the pants he wore showed off his lower belly enough. Those low-riding pants caught Amami's attention, but Momota's lips distracted him. Then Amami is led into the room and dragged into another kiss, and being just an inch or so shorter then said classmate was a sweet bonus. 

▶ Soft padding was heard and Amami broke the kiss to spy Ouma, nude and wearing a strap on, coming from the bathroom. The boy seemed a bit miffed he hadn't made it in time to get Amami first, but he gave him a hug.

▶ And then, Ouma smirked at Amami, "How does double penetration sound, with Momota being a Size King and all--"

▶ "Wow your tact is as good as I am at ignoring you." Momota quipped as Ouma ran to the bed and jumped on it, obscene strap-on still swinging.

▶ "But c'mon! You know you love double action!" Ouma says happily, and Momota looks ready to retort back...

▶ ... Until Amami kisses his cheek and slowly draws a hand up his classmates shirt to play with his partners pecs, and let out huskily, "I don't mind, not at all."

▶ Momota shivered and allowed Amami to nip at his ear once before the green haired boy led him to the bed to begin, Ouma already reaching for Momota's shirt to pull it off of him fully.

▶ During the planning phase, Amami was instructed to lay down with Momota sitting on his lap as if he were riding him, and Ouma was positioned behind Momota with his strap aiming for Momota. They had both fingered each of Momota's entrances and had nearly made the lavender boy cum across the sheets, and both were kinda gawking at the Jacob's Ladder on Amami's dick.

▶ Ouma seemed pleased and aroused, Momota was more curious and concerned if it'll hurt Amami. Amami had then gotten a short blowjob from Momota to show they worked perfectly, and that concern melted into arousal.

▶Rantaro held his dick upwards and Momota got the hint, raising his hips to sit directly above it and have to catch on his rim. And with massages from Ouma and a comforting and leading hand from Amami, Momota sank down onto his newest partner and had to stop at the first barbell.

▶ He whined and Amami growled lowly as Momota leaned down to lay on top of him, wrapping his arms around Amami. The sangle and the heavier mass of the athletic Momota added to Momota sinking down the barbells each at a time was almost remarkable. Usually, it takes courage to take a piercing so well.

▶ And after the initial few short test thrusts, Amami was leading Kaito to ride him with an altered angle to let the barbells slip in much easier. Fuck, when the rim caught the barbells, Momota would hitch and whine as they clashed with a rhythm. The bed bouncing with their shared love-making. 

▶ But then Momota stilled as his mouth flew open, and he looked back with Amami at Ouma. The boy was practically predatory as his strap barely breached Momota's ass. He looked positively ready, as he gave an experimental thrust.

▶ Momota was pressed forward by Kokichi's hand, and his lovely pectorals pressed against Amami's more lack-luster chest as the heavy mass was added to Momota's body. And Amami could feel the other mass alongside him, creating a sort of pressure from the other side.

▶ Amami thrust upwards on reflex to arousing stimulation, and accidentally spurred on Ouma. Who pulled out of Momota just to thrust back in wetly and harshly, Momota rocking his hips between the two as he moaned.

▶ That led to their now continuous rhythm of Momota circle gyrating his hips to meet both his partners as they thrust into him and stretched him wide. Amami enjoyed having Momota lay on his chest as--man, woman, or more then that--he loved seeing and feeling his chest glide across his partners intimately.

▶ And with such dirty actions and the loud noises of his partners, Amami let slip his praise kink as his dick started to pulse faster and harder, "So good and tight, Momota... So pretty, Ouma..." He was gasping through his final few thrusts when he didn't notice Kaito's keening.

▶ Ouma noticed and smirked, blushing at being called pretty as he thrust into Momota harder to drive him harder onto Amami's dick. And was happy when then both reacted; Momota by crying louder and Rantaro by thrusting faster with a deep gasp.

▶ Rantaro warned them about his release, and Ouma got the hint as he slid out of Momota. Rantaro grabbed Momota's hips and fucked up into him in short thrusts like a rabbit, nuzzling the crying boy's neck as he started to come undone. And it wasn't long before he pulled out to cum across their stomachs.

▶ Momota was choking on air as he begged Rantaro to stroke his dick, to please finish him as his hips waved in the air in need. Ouma came closer now and offered Rantaro a nice show with a devious and horny smirk.

▶ After that, Rantaro watched from his spt of the bed as they rubbed their sexes together furiously, Ouma long unclipping his strap to bear his bare sex to Momota's. Both keened in orgasm after many thrusts into Ouma's hand as they kissed passionately and came down from their highs. 

▶ Momota was a mess of all fluids, and needed a shower or bath, and Rantaro was the only one able to stand at the moment after the sensitivity began to subside between his legs.

▶ They all sat on showering stools as they cleaned each other off and lightly cleaned away the sweat and grime. And no Ouma, you're not allowed to use the shower head like that just yet, it'll hurt.

▶ But Amami smiled fondly and kissed them both flatly on the lips, telling them he had a wonderful time and was happy to spend a night with them.

▶ And they happily admitted to enjoying this as well, and offering an extended invitation to ask whenever he wants to join. But Momota warned about the Dom Kokichi could be, and Ouma quipped back about Momota's high maintenance Bottom energy.

▶ They squabbled, and Amami laughed.


	3. Oumota × Shinguji

> **Kinks: _Dom Korekiyo, Power Sub Kokichi & Sub Kaito | Brief non-consensual stalking, then consensual stalking, breaking-and-entering, consensual dub-con, shower sex, bondage, mouth fucking_**
> 
> **Trans** **Warnings: _Ouma and Kaito don't have bottom surgery, top surgery is left ambiguous (dick/cock used for their genitals, brief mentions of 'nub' used for Kokichi's sex)_**

▶ The law was scary. The law was everywhere, and Kiyo knew it well. He broke the law, he broke common decency, and he broke from the foundation of normal his classmates so deeply were ingrained with.

▶ Even Kokichi Ouma, Supreme Leader of his so-called Evil Organization, was perplexed by him. And Kiyo, him. They were both enigmas and people-watchers, so being curious was simply in their characters. That, and it wasn't uncommon for humans to be attracted to mystery and unknowns.

▶ That's why seeing mister Momota bowing and doing acts only suited for that bedroom caught Kiyo's attention and surprise. And to mister Ouma as well.

▶ They fought verbally in class often, but it seemed the relationship was new and not obvious enough to others for them to see in them what Kiyo saw.

▶ _Because_ Kiyo was an abnormal people watcher…

▶… That liked a mystery. 

▶ He was human. And like any human, he wanted to know more. And he wanted to see the beauty of his comrades playing off of each other; their literal foils of one another.

▶ So Kiyo watched… days in and days out, the school year ticked by and his side project of watching his classmates continued. He made note of their favorite but their altering meeting spots, how and when they kissed, how long they hung around each other… what was beneath their clothes was also shown, many times.

▶ Never was he caught, but his interest spiked further past… observing. In his head, he had fantasies and ideas, as Kiyo was a player for all teams. He willingly thought about Kokichi's Dominant behavior and how he'd step on Kiyo gladly, and Momota willingly allowed himself to Submissively let Kiyo bend and wrap his body in his ropes. Kiyo will admit his thoughts are impure…

▶And admit them he will… upon being caught by mister Ouma _himself_.

▶ He was embarrassed and shocked he'd been found out but he had gotten too close to the flame: he had been breathing too heavily near the stall door in the vacant bathroom that always repelled students from entering somehow. But still… he was caught, Momota's body disheveled and surprised on display behind Ouma.

▶ Ouma had made quite a frightening face when he opened it, but lightened up upon seeing who it was. Almost as if he'd suddenly changed his mind off of murdering someone… because he saw something he liked.

▶ Either way, Korekiyo was probably screwed…

▶ "Momota-chan! It's the crazy stalker from our class! 

▶ "S-stalker?! You mean Shinguji-kun?!" Momota's cry rang out and gave Kiyo pause.

▶ ... kun?

▶ After dragging Kiyo from the stall, and teasing the taller boy's hands, Kokichi grinned like a Cheshire cat... and placed the taller boy's hand onto Momota's bare chest. It got a yelp from them both, and a louder laugh from Kokichi.

▶ Kiyo hadn't been given permission to willingly touch Momota and tried to retreat, but Kaito himself grabbed Kiyo's hand... and placed it back where it rested before, and led Kiyo into kneading and playing with his pecs how he liked.

▶ Kiyo was mesmerized, and just continued. Even as Kokichi offered for Kiyo to share their bed, no strings attached except an open invitation any time he wants. Momota agreed too. And Korekiyo couldn't turn that down. 

▶ And after a long talk on kinks, Kiyo was asked if he preferred harder material. Taboo material. Stalking, dub-con play; the works. Kiyo's shudder and approval was all they needed to give the green light. 

▶ An exchange of phone numbers, and a safeword system established. They went to class, and continued from once they started. But the promise of Kiyo being able to be indulged tonight was so very alluring and his pants were worryingly small today.

▶ Finally, the last bell rang and Kiyo followed the couple to Kokichi's Orginzations house. While they settled into their home, Kiyo took note of any loose windows with a small multi-tool he had on him. He found three open windows leading to the back of the house, the hallway, and the guest bedroom. An invitation to surprise them, most likely.

▶ He _did_ see Ouma and Kaito unlock and pop them open himself while he slinked into the shadows, a text message soon came through reading they were ready to play. It was easy. But he lay in wait...

▶ After nearly an hour of them doing homework and teasing each other, he got a confused text on where he was. Kiyo said _nearby, just enjoying the view_.

▶ Eventually, Kaito left for a shower, and Ouma yawned and went to pop popcorn for a reason or another. Perfect. Noise coverage. He snuck in through the guest room window and passed by the hardwood hall like a phantom, before catching Ouma by surprise and dragging him struggling into the guest room. Kokichi was not playing well and grinning like a predator with mirth. But he played "helpless" as best he could while Shinguji tied him up with his rope he always has in his own backpack. 

▶ After getting the Green from Kokichi, Kiyo stripped his partner and began to rub between Kokichi's legs as he listened to the shower go on. He had an idea as Kokichi started to moan. "You love your partner, yes? You wouldn't want me to... hurt them?"

▶ Kokichi's horny but threatening smile. "Don't you dare..." 

▶ "Stop me then." Kiyo whispers before getting off the bed to track to the showers with gentle steps.

▶ He doesn't want to alert Momota, so he strips a whole room away, but keeps his multi-tool open with the small knife open. He pads into the bathroom with a small creak of the door, and is greeted with, "Don't you dare drop cold water on me, Ouma."

▶ Kiyo gets closer and his taller silhouette must have clued Momota on what's about to happen, because the next "Ouma?" was far too knowing.

▶ And sure enough, Kaito was not too surprised by the sudden lunge and small knife at his neck. The bareness of his attacker was a shock, but Kiyo kept them on track. "Color?"

▶ "Green."

▶ And he pressed the small knife to Momota's throat. "Your dear partner is tied up on your bed, your saviour is neigh. Be good, and don't yell."

▶ The fake but better than Ouma's fear Momota had actually had Shinguji's loins burning. "W-what the hell? What's... what's going to...?!"

▶ "You'll be on your knees, taking me like a good boy. Your partners are going to hear us and then I'll deal with him..." He grips Momota's hair, which he knew Kaito actually enjoyed getting yanked, and forces him down to his knees to give mercy on his neck. Momota landed on all fours while breathing heavily. Arousal or faked fear, unknown.

▶ Shinguji held the knife right at Kaito's throat and said, "Stay on all fours." And then reached between his legs to start stretching his entrance.

▶ One finger. _Please stop, why are we your target, what did we do_. Two fingers. _What are you going to do after this, someone please help_. Three fingers. _Please... be gentle..._

▶ The pseudo weeps and real moans of Momota died when Korekiyo lined himself up and thirst forward to hit himself in Kaito, his warm tunnels fluttering and squelching around him. Kaito yelled and pleaded for mercy, begging for Ouma to save him, and telling Kiyo it was too much and to please stop.

▶ With no care, Kiyo thrust in and out at his top speed as Kaito's legs wobbled. The large boys pecs bouncing obscenely below them as Kiyo lay across his back to give punishing small thrusts along with slender fingers rubbing his dick quickly. Kiyo then got an idea...

▶ He pulled the shower heads wire and knocked it down to their level, changed the sprayers level, and while thrusting inside Momota... used the shower heads pressure between Momota's legs. Kaito cried out higher and was so loud, Kiyo was sure Ouma could hear from the guestroom, and Momota started to weep harder.

▶ No words escaped him until he almost came, and Kiyo withdrew himself then. He used his fingers and the showerhead to finish Momota off and kissed at the gasping and red faced Momota.

▶ Kiyo shut the water off and laid a towel over Momota, kissing him and telling him he'll finish with Ouma before coming to help him if he wants, and got the greenlight to do so. 

▶ Upon returning, Kiyo knew he should have tied Ouma's legs too. Ouma was rubbing his nub with his foots heel, face red and him panting loudly as he stared at Kiyo. " **Fuck**... You really..."

▶ "Your partner is useless now, soiled... tainted... unfaithful, find your poison. But they did not satisfy me," _Honesty, if he kept going, Kaito might have finished Kiyo off nicely_. "... you'll have to take that end, your partner's failures are your failures."

▶ And after Ouma started talking too much, he decided to just fuck Ouma's face. His sex was still slightly covered in Momota's fluids and his own pre, most washed away from the shower head tactic, but he had a faint taste Ouma liked it seemed. He bobbed his head too merrily. 

▶ And Kiyo rocked harshly with loud springed noises coming from the bed, into the boy's mouth while holding his hair harshly as he fucked his face. Ouma's mouth stretched around him in a mock grin as he flexed his throat and deep throated Kiyo in his erratic thrusts.

▶ Kiyo reached back to start to finger his (partner) victim and heard Kokichi whine and growl as he swallowed harder. Both moaned and whined until they came inside and around each other. Ouma's lips were stained with excess cum and saliva as Kiyo undid the ropes.

▶ Ouma gushed and kissed at Kiyo's bare chest for the fun game, but Kiyo had to excuse himself eventually to retrieve Momota. 

▶ Momota was still beat red when he found him wiping himself clean with sanitation rags while on the toilet, and Kiyo kissed his cheek as he did that himself. Cleaning him out thoroughly and gently, and Momota blushed harder, "I-I've never cum from just a shower head... Damn..."

▶ "Do not worry, I just know how to peak expectations." Kiyo humms.

▶ "No shit! That was good! Hearing Momota from the guest room-- _holy shit_!" Ouma yelled in excitement from the kitchen. "I got popcorn, wanna watch the movie with us Shinguji, you're already here!"

▶ And he stayed with his two partners, making sure they had great aftercare... and then maybe allowing himself to indulge in _**some**_ normal activities.


End file.
